It is known in the art for automobile manufacturers to adorn motor vehicles with a badge or logo to clearly identify the make and/or model of the motor vehicle. This document relates to a new and improved illuminated badge system incorporating a number of unique operating features adapted to clearly distinguish the motor vehicle from other makes and enhance the satisfaction of the vehicle operator.